This invention relates to receptacles and in particular to a novel spout for dispensing therethrough contents from a source such as from a receptacle, to its assembly in a novel lid, in the formation of a novel receptacle, and the novel spout.
Present-day (usually metallic such as aluminum) receptacles for containing in their interiors liquids such as beverages include in each a thin finger member (or tab) flatly attached by a rivet to the top of a lid crimped to a circular wall of the receptacle or can. The rivet and tab seat within and to a very shallow recessed portion or area formed or punched in the lid. The tab includes generally two (2) sections one to each side of the rivet. A finger or its nail is applied to the end of a first section to leverage it against the rivet and its second section that then is caused to strike the recessed portion of the lid. The recessed portion is formed below the second section of the tab by a curvilinear scored band or line in its make-up so that in the levering action by the first section the striking by the second section against the recessed portion breaks the band or line from its formation in the recessed portion to produce an opening through which a content, such as a liquid, can be dispensed from within the can""s chamber or interior. None of the second section drops freely into the can""s interior, although a major portion of it is broken or severed, as a smaller portion of the second section includes a non-scored portion by which the second section is retained as an integral part of the lid. Should the first section of the tab be pushed back down against the lid, or should the tab completely separate from its attachment to the rivet, the first section or the tab is readily removed from the can""s top without it falling through the opening into the can""s interior.
This type of present-day receptacle, invariably but not exclusively utilized by the soft-drink, bottled water, alcoholic and ale/beer industries, does not include a convenient or efficacious bridging or spanning component to the mouth of a person drinking the liquid, as the person""s bottom lip clutches the wall of the receptacle below its lid while the person""s upper lip or remainder of the mouth grasps around the edges of the produced hole. Dripping and spillage of the content occurs in this manner of drinking from the can. Also, the receptacle""s content being dispensed from the opening is not completely consumed by the drinking person who is seeking to draw all of the liquid being dispensed from the can lid""s opening. Spillage, too, with possible damage to clothing and other objects in the vicinity may occur as a result of such manner of drinking.
Prior art teachings in the disclosures of U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,385,501; 3,486,679; 4,251,019; 4,462,503; 4,709,829; 5,522,524; and 5,687,872 do not disclose the present invention.
The invention is directed to a uniquely designed spout assembly, its relationship or connection to a receptacle""s wall or lid, and to the receptacle or can itself and in which receptacle the spout assembly is part of or stored until the receptacle is to switch or shift to its operable or open mode (position) from its closed mode (position). The receptacle""s content, i.e., flowable substances, when in its open mode, is drawn from its interior into and through the spout assembly into one""s mouth or to or for another end or purpose. The spout proper is formed in a truncated-pyramid-like design, having its mouth end of a smaller dimension than its other or distal end to which is attached a channeling body formation with communicating apertures and a member that breaks a frangible portion of the wall or lid in the step of shifting the spout assembly into its open mode to or with the receptacle. The channeling body formation directs through its apertures the can""s content into the spout proper when the can is in its operable mode after the breaking member acts on the frangible portion. A recessed pocket having a floor is formed in the can""s wall or lid and is sized to accept the spout assembly for storing it in the closed mode for the receptacle. The spout assembly in a turning or pivoting motion is elevated or lifted out of its stored position (closed mode) in its pocket by a pull on the spout""s orifice or mouth end by a finger or other actuator, and during the turning or pivoting action the frangible portion is broken to provide an opening through which the body channeling formation drops or descends. A peripheral or annular or endless flange mounted around the channeling body formation seats the spout assembly on the floor or wall and prevents further descent of the spout assembly into the can""s interior. An endless lug, spaced from the body formation, extends around the endless flange, depending therefrom, the flange supporting the lug which mates with an endless groove formed in the floor or wall. The groove and lug circumscribe or encompass the boundary of the opening made in the floor or wall by the action of the breaking member upon the frangible portion in the floor or wall. The cooperation or mating of lug and groove in the floor or wall provides a firm tight fit between the spout assembly and lid or wall, so that the receptacle""s content flows into the spout proper from the channeling body formation without leakage or loss and which otherwise could occur through a loose or unattached seating of the spout assembly""s flange to the floor. A flexible appendage, such as an arm, connects together the floor and spout assembly in the latter""s stored position or closed mode of the invention. As the spout assembly is lifted out of the recessed pocket in its displacement towards an operable or open mode for the can, a small scored segment in the floor is caused to be detached by the pull of the spout. An air hole results in the floor for equalizing pressure between the interior of the receptacle and the surrounding ambient air as well as helping to open the floor""s flangible portion.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel spout assembly in and of itself.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel lid or wall to which the invention""s spout assembly can be assembled.
A still further object of this invention is to provide for a novel can that includes the invention""s spout assembly as an integral part of it.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a novel receptacle or can to which a spout assembly interacts by connection therewith to produce a dispensing of content from the receptacle or can without waste or loss of any of the content.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an efficacious accommodation between the content being dispensed from a receptacle or can and its target to which the content is intended to reach, such as, for example, a liquid in a can to the mouth of one drinking from the can.
A further object of this invention is to provide an efficient and efficacious way to open a receptacle that then is ready immediately to dispense its content.
A still further object of the invention is to make drinking out of a can more pleasant and convenient.
Yet another object of this invention is to store a spout assembly in the confines of a receptacle itself.